Path Of King: Built Upon Blood and Bones
by Transcended Potato
Summary: King was weak. Pathetically so. One day, he was saved by a man, the complete opposite of him. He was strong. That moment brought King to realize, how weak he truly was. So he trained. Trained until he was finally who the people expected him to be. He was King. And his path had just begun. And it shall be paved though the bones of enemies. (Currently on Hiatus, working on new story)
1. Chapter 1

**2 years ago...**

* * *

"AHHH! It's a monster! Run!" Chaos ensured, when a mysterious being appeared out of nowhere, attacking citizens left and right. "It's Octoclaw man! Run!" One of the civilians, noticing the monster, realized it was a monster that was known as a monster that attacked people every day, in a different city.

Countless heroes have attempted to bring it down, but to no avail, and the monster still roams free, attacking this city as mentioned earlier. And while running away, one of the running bystanders tripped, and came face-to-face with the monster, which made every fiber in his body paralyzed from fear.

The monster raised one of it's tentacles, with three claws on each tentacle, it's signature attack, which brought down many, many heroes, cause many hospitalized people, and caused countless deaths, aimed at the bystander, clawing at his left eye, leaving a scar.

"GYAHHHH! MY EYE! SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!" The bystander fell, flouncing around from pain, yelling, screaming for help, for someone to save him from his inevitable death from this monster, making him another casualty cause by this mysterious being, no...

MONSTER.

As he realized no one was coming to save him, this man, let loose one last scream, signalling the end of his life within this mortal coil... But it didn't occur, no pain, no weightlessness as described by near-death experiences, no- nothing. He was not dead.

"It's okay. I defeated the monster." A voice, sounding so ordinary, had given this person hope. That he wasn't going to die. And that he was fine. "Hey, is your eye okay? The cut is't that deep, try opening it." The voice recommended, in which the person tried, to see whether his eye could still work. And as he opened them, he realized two things.

One, his eye works, there was nothing wrong with it, apart from a bur coming from the moisture of this tears and blood on the wound, on the eye. Secondly, he saw the figure of the man, no- hero, that saved him.

But as this man's eyesight recovered slowly, he asked him, "Who are you?" As even though this person was probably the one that saved him, he still wanted to know, who in the world managed to kill the monster in the first place, whne many others had been injured severely, or killed in an attempt to stop it, yet failed?

And as his eyesight finally returned fully, he saw that the figure was covered with scratches all over his body. "You're hurt!" Said the person, obviously stating the obvious. "Ah, these are just scratches." And he finally saw the face of the man that had saved him.

"Hah, today was a great victory!" His savior said, before saying one other thing, that shocked the person. "Well, now to do my 100 squats the monster interrupted!" Even with all those wounds, the man still had the stomach, no, that was already internally bleeding, the will, to exercise further?

This man, had just risked his life, to save another, and with all those injuries, is still going to further place strain upon his body? Is he a combat masochist? After almost getting killed, and is feeling enough pain to cause another normal person to pass out from shock, he's still going to exercise?

Then, this man had flashbacks in his life. He looked back, to his previous deeds, and saw them all happening. At the age of 4, he was already bullied heavily in school, and so grew timid of other people. At the age of 9, he had stopped being bulled, but at the shame of his bullies being stopped.. by his little sister.

He was so pathetic, he needed his little sister to stop his bullies. And when he reached the age of 13, he didn't do well in studies, but won 100 million yen in a gaming tournament. His parents were not exactly happy, because his results in academics, were actually just your average score of 60/100, but in a gaming tournament, won so easily?

Though they did not say anything about his results, they didn't reject the money it was making, and so kept quiet. His little sister on the other hand, was a different story.

 _"Sis Akemi, why are you so mad? I've been making more money yearly than even dad does!" He said to his little sister. "Because even with this money, you still can't deal with those bullies? Seriously! You need me to defend you? Doesn't that shame you?"_

He still continued to win gaming tournaments from time to time, and at the age of 22, he flunked out of college, and joined a professional gaming league. He sent 20% of the cut he makes to his parents, and 10% to his little sister, to pay for her boarding school fees.

Even now, when he had quit the gaming league and started to make money himself for solo gaming, he sent 30% of his winnings to his little sister, for her to continue to a university. One day, he mailed 30 million yen to his parents, along with a goodbye note, and he was never heard from by them again.

And even with that he makes, he was still susceptible to people harassing him all the time. He was also helpless against monster attacks, as they didn't exactly care much for cash. Or anything else we know of that is even legal, anyway.

This man looked at his savior, and realized, he had been living a pitiful life all along. Defended from bullies by his little sister, stopped being bullied when he got his rough appearance, but deep down, is still the timid and pitifully weak... Akira Yamato. That was his name.

And when he was saved by this man, he wanted to change. To be someone who isn't that easily pushed around. He no longer wanted to be pitifully weak, and live a life of lies. And at this moment, he stood up from his spot. The old pitifully weak Akira has been supressed, this man, is now..

 **King.**

And so, he trained. Like the man who had saved him, he trained. But as he knew better, he knew 100 wasn't going to cut it after sometime. So, in the end, he had this regimen. 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10 km run, from Monday to Friday, and leaving his body to rest on a Saturday and Sunday, since he knew, as his father was a doctor, that while exercising, the body requires rest after exercising, as exercising is breaking down the muscles, and building better ones in its place after some time.

So on the weekends, he would rest, but on the weeks later, he would double his regimen. 200 of each exercise, 20 km run, 400 of each the next week, 800 and so on. So despite the rest given in between sessions, the exercise grew exponentially harder. And after he reached the mark of 1,600, he changed it up, back to 100, but with an added weight of 10 kg. The next set, 20 kg. The set after, 40 kg, and so on.

So every month, he doubled his weights, and on the sixth month, he already felt some change. When he checked his body in the mirror, there wasn't any noticeable change. But when he actually fought a monster that one time, a demon-level threat appeared, he had dispatched it easily, by pulling off it's hand, while simultaneously decapitating it with a chop to it's neck.

After, King had changed from just mere strength training, to actual combat training. He studied Krav-Maga, Kickboxing, Muay Thai, and so on from just the internet. And of course, he didn't forget the strength training.

And finally, after on year, the old Akira had truly died. During his training, the old Akira threatened to arise once more, giving him thoughts of, _"It's enough, you can at least defend yourself! Go back to playing games, you're getting rusty!"_

But he knew, this was a lie. King still was as good as before. He anonymously entered a gaming tournament on a Saturday, and won within 20 minutes each match. And I tell you, a standard Dota 2 match lasts at least 40 minutes to get to level 25, and ending the game uses an hour, at least.

Strength training, so hard he could destroy buildings with a single sloppy punch, added with the discipline and technique from various martial arts, he eliminates Dragon-level threats easily, like the person that saved him before. Okay, that was a demon level threat, and he struggled, but still, yeah.

And now,the old Akira was nowhere else to be found. He was gone. And from the ashes, arises a phoenix. King was strong now, but little did he know, he still had an ardous journey ahead of him.

The Path Of The King had begun. And it is paved with countless bones, of his enemies.

* * *

 **Okay, so this fan-fiction isn't actually mine, someone I know knew about my account, and asked if I could help write out his idea for him.**

 **Actually no, this was my idea. I'm not getting paid. Nope. Nothing happening here. Anyway... enjoy this chapter of The Path Of King, Built upon Blood and Bones!**

 **Seriously though. Not selling out. Totally my idea. Not getting paid...**

 ***Whispering* $2 per story, accepting stories!**

 **Potato, what are you talking about?**

 **Nothing boss! Just.. writing. Good writing.. writy writy write.**

 **Sure... sure. I've got an eye on you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time:**

* * *

King had finally become strong, and no longer the old Akira. That was his goal. But now that he had achieved it, there was nothing else he wanted to aim for, really. Like Saitama, he just wanted to be strong, albeit their reasons were totally different. One was to stop being pathetic, the other only wanted to have a good fight.

And unlike the former, King still had something to keep him from being bored. Gaming. Though preferably dating sims, he still plays overly-violent games from time to time. Anyway, as the sun shone upon the world to start the making of a new day, King was walking down the street, wearing a hood. He didn't actually need the hood, as this was before he was even recognized by the H.A, King preferred to just have his hood on.

The birds were tweeting, the sun shone upon the leaves of the plants, revealing dew drops, the commute was full of people heading to work, as this was just an ordinary Monday morning, with nothing out of place that was noticeable.

But of course, nothing out of place that was noticeable. Obviously something went wrong.

 **BOOM**

An explosion rung out in the middle of the city, it's source unknown. As chaos ensured throughout the city, only one man was calm amidst it all. "Really, another monster again?" Akira sighed, as he walked down the street, trying to find the source of the explosion.

First off, Akira was doing some light shopping, for some groceries. He was running low on milk, eggs, and... what else? He couldn't remember. But that was when the first explosion rung out. An explosion strong enough to cause a mushroom cloud, a shock-wave that shattered the glass of nearby apartment and buildings, and maybe hundreds of deaths. The center?

 **Vaccine Man, Mother Earth's Apostle.**

Due to the shock-wave, anyone close to the epicenter should have died already. But surprisingly, there was someone else still standing. His jacket was torn to shreds, leaving his well tones muscles gleaming out in the open. Akira's exercises may not have shown much on the muscles, but they were still quite large, and quite bulging actually, compared to Saitama's more refined structure. **(Frame of reference: Toriko)**

But even then, King stood there, his glare capable of turning even the bravest of Russian Soldiers down to a mouse. When King had finally noticed the purple being standing in the crater, it jumped up, causing another minor shock-wave, hovering in the air, before glowing orbs began to emerge from his body, before the monster did a throwing motion, while the glowing orbs acted as if they were thrown, and exploded upon impact with the buildings.

At the scene of the carnage, despite the clear threat of death, some news reporters are still there to do their jobs, completely clueless about their situation. "As you can see behind me, there are explosions ringing out! We have received word that Lighting Max and Smile man are-" The disaster news broadcaster said, before being cut off from a rather rude explosion that interrupted their reporting, although that was the least of their worries, as they no longer have any worries.

Despite that, the news report did serve as help, because as he was cut off, another person, throwing off the remains of his tattered jacket, heading towards the explosion, with another man in an apartment, watching the scene play out, the both of them had announced, to no one in particular, one in a serious tone, while the other nonchalant,

Guess I'll go.

As the explosions stopped, a survivor, a little girl, was crying. "Mama! Papa!" She continued bawling, not noticing the cause of the carnage in the first place, walking towards her. Despite the cruelty displayed by the being, it had it's own reason.

 _10 minutes ago, in a volcano..._

"GUHAKKK!" The being choked, as it had just been born. In it's head, it heard a pained, dying voice of an old woman. "Child..." not long ago, it's memories were that of an underpaid, factory worker. His last memory was falling into the incinerator, before it appeared here.

"Child..." the voice sounded out once more, only heard by this creature. "W-Who is this!?" The being replied, not sure what to make of this. The voice said quickly, " I am mother Earth. The humans had suffused me, their mother, with toxic substances. I, who had birthed them, and have raised them for millions of years, and this, is how they repay me, through poisoning me. Not only that, they are despicable towards even their own kind, no?"

And with the last part of that sentence, his old memories had resurfaced. At the age of 1, given into an orphanage, as the child was just an accident, made by his parents. At the age of 4, he was bullied by the other kids in the orphanage, but no matter what, the caretakers wouldn't do their jobs- caring at all. Age of 13, punished for something he didn't do, smacked by the belt of the principal, because of a broken window, which he didn't even touch. Age of 18, thrown from the orphanage, into this unfair world.

And for 30 years he worked at the same factory, never getting a raise, and all the work of his superiors were given to him, so he never got any rest. As these memories resurfaced, the being was suffused with anger, of both a victim of this world's unfairness, and a mother, who was poisoned by her own children.

"Now go... cleanse me of these parasites. Bring freedom to my other children, and allow me to..." The voice stopped, before painfully, and hoarsely, said one last word. "breathe..." Now, the being had no idea what to do. But he knew one thing for certain.

He is filled with rage. And so he gave himself a title, "Apostle of Mother Earth" an adding together a term from modern medicine, his full title was, "Vaccine man, the apostle of mother Earth".

Anger surged through him, as knowing what to do, he flew to the nearest city, and rained havoc, to cleanse this world of filth. And he had finished one city, so he landed, to see his work. Suddenly, he heard the cries of a child. "Mama! Papa!" His old human heartstrings were plucked by this sound of wailing, before he steeled himeslf, and told to himself, "None of the cockroaches must be allowed to survive, not even a young child."

So it walked towards the child, a solemn face, it willed it's hand to grow in size, to envelop the child, and it planned to do it painlessly to it. Crushing it quickly. What it didn't expect was-

As it closed it's hand, expecting to see a puddle of blood and flesh when he opened it's hand, it felt nothing. And two life signs had just appeared. One was just in front of it, it had rescued the child, so fast the being couldn't register it, just noticing it only when the first person stopped moving, to set down the child. And from it's backside, it felt killing intent, so great that every fiber in his being wanted nothing more than to run, as far away as possible from the source.

Despite that, it stayed, not believing it couldn't handle two humans. Little did he know...

How much he screwed up that day.

* * *

 **Okay, I think I'm liking where this is actually going so far! He's good!... I mean I'm a genius! I'm the author of this story here!**

 **I don't care anymore. As long as they like it, it's fine.**

 _ ***sigh***_... **thank god...**

 **Anyway, If you guys are enjoying my stories, and are new to my stories, hit that follow button, be sure to give reviews to tell me what else you guys think about this, and maybe give some suggestions, let's try hit...10 follows? and I'll see you, in the next chapter.**

 **(Shamelessly copying Youtuber tactic pftttt...)**

 **Shuddup it worked for them.**

 **(Not gonna work here, my friend, not gonna work.)**

 **Ah whatever clam it dude.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Calm Down!**

It was what Vaccine man kept telling himself when he turned around to face is to-be assailant. But as he turned around, he no longer wanted to face him, but to 'run the fuck away'.

Turning around, Vaccine man assumed it to be a person who had lost his entire family in that blast, and finding out who caused it all, had intense killing intent. That was what Vaccine man wanted to believe. Sadly...

Being able to have killing intent that strong, has to require one to be able to scythe men like grass, as if he was just mowing a lawn. And as he finally looked at who it was, he knew, he wasn't going to stand a chance.

Beings who had transcended power beyond belief, usually have the ability to sense power, a sort of energy, radiating from another being, if it was stronger. Most beings who were Dragon+ level or higher could, anyway, like Boros. Those belonging to Dragon and below were completely oblivious to this, unless they were mainly energy-based, say Vaccine man, as he was formed through energy, not much matter holding him together.

It wasn't so much as energy as it was 'Vitality', it was a showing of the capability of the being, be it greater, or lesser. But there is a limit. A being at this point like Boros could usually sense the power up to planet-level destruction, to even solar-system level.

But had there been anything greater,they would not be able to sense the rest, not knowing the full extent of this power. Vaccine man was a being not comparable to Boros, but energy-compatibility was similar, in which he could sense the 'energy', being the representation of the being's power.

When Vaccine man looked behind, what he saw, was a robust man, with a face so intimidating, it could scare- you get it. But what Vaccine man focused on was the aura radiating around him. It was as if the Angel Of Death had arrived. Had he worn a cloak, and a scythe, anyone would believe that was the grim reaper.

Vaccine man calmed down, formulated a plan, before:

"Who might you be?" He said, turning around, in a calm demeanour, but was in reality, honing his reflexes, ready for any attack that may come. The man, seemed to only look around him, not focusing on him at all. Vaccine man took this chance, and leaped straight at him at the speed of sound, crushing the sound barrier, causing a sonic boom.

Well, what happened was-

I gave you a chance to run, but you're an idiot.

Soon, Vaccine man was no more. His head torn off from his body, with blood spewing from the actual body. His head, being different from others, still had consciousness left in him, but was quickly smashed by Akira's hand. "What in the world.." That was his final thought, seeing his head disconnected from the body, before his abrupt end, by King.

"You okay, kid? You can walk fine?" The first person, the one that saved the kid, was about to face the monster, before realizing he was already dead. So, what he did was find out if the kid was okay. "I-I'm fine..." The girl meekly replied, before Saitama nonchalantly said, "Well that's that then." And left, without a soul noticing.

That was, excluding Akira. Akira had earlier planned to save the kid but then saw another person heading to the child, and then not even a nanosecond later, no, a planck-time later, the girl was safe, in the hands of an unknown man, wearing a suit. King paid no heed, as he could also travel that fast, so his sense of 'normal' was actually severely warped. In fact, he thought it was normal to surpass the speed of light, too.

So after the bald enigma left, King dropped the remains of the head, and moved his hand so fast, he broke the sound barrier, causing all the other remains of blood on his hand to remain stuck in place for a few seconds, not noticing there was nothing below it, before physics even kicked in. King, now clear of blood, then walked away at a normal (standard walking ) speed.

Soon enough...

Akira had received a letter, saying it was from the Heroes Association. He thought it was just since there was that person dressed in a costume, he thought it was from that person reporting to the superiors. What he didn't expect was, "Congratulations, Akira Yamato, for becoming an S-Class hero. Your rank is 7." It was written in bold, emblazoned, black letters, before the actual message was written below.

"For killing the said list of monsters, you have earned the ability to call yourself one of the S-Class heroes." But after reading the list, Akira was puzzled. True, Akira had killed monsters, but only 4 out of nearly sixteen threats were actually solved by him. The others, he WAS nearby, but in turn before he got to kill it, it was suddenly, abruptly, killed in a single blow. It was like if Akira hadn't held back as much. From his training in certain martial arts, he was able to control his strength, so usually he is able to live like a normal person, and quickly switching into 'accidentally blow up the planet by sneezing' mode.

But King didn't care, and went to the Association Headquarters for the initiation. Soon, he arrived in front of the building, which was the largest, covered in a material stronger than titanium, and could probably still stand strong after the whole city gets blasted into oblivion.

"Okay, let's see where this goes." Akira said, before walking into the building. As he reached the receptionist, she barely looked up, before she fell over in shock, due to Akira's sheer size, and intimidating appearance. "H-Hello, sorry about that, may I help you?" The receptionist said as she fixed her seat, and sat back down.

King presented the letter, "I'm here for initiation or whatever, where do I need to go?" The receptionist read the letter wide eyed, considering the letter was used for important subjects, before her eyes widened in shock even further, because she finally recognized that huge figure. He was the newest S-Class hero, initiated without even a simple test, as the monsters he killed were way more than enough as proof.

"U-U-Um, you s-should go Meeting Hall VI, t-they're waiting..." She said, trying her damned hardest not to pass out from fear. Akira simply shrugged, saying, "Okay, thanks." King got to the elevator, before finally realizing a simple mistake.

...Which floor is Meeting hall VI again?

So King groaned, knowing it would be easy with his speed, but still.

Going through 200+ floors is going to be F.U.N.

* * *

 **Man, I totally forgot about uploading this.**

 _ **Eh, who says that many people are waiting for this. You don't really have so many people to disappoint.**_

 **True, true. Anyway... there, chapter 3. I'll work on chapter 4 after I finished binge-watching a few more animes...**

 **Hey, wait no we have an exam!-**

 **(We'll be gone for a few months)**

 **Edit:**

 **(We'll be gone for a VERY LONG time)**


End file.
